Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an electronic device displaying a screen of an external device by mirroring and a method for controlling the electronic device.
Background of the Disclosure
A screen mirroring technology is a technique for transmitting an image displayed on a current screen in one device (a source device) to other device (sink device) without any change between two devices having an image display function. For example, by transmitting the image to be displayed on the source device such as a mobile phone or a tablet to the sink device such as a TV or a PC, the screen mirroring technology may refer to a technique for displaying them in the sink device such as the TV.
This screen mirroring technology is conventionally used to output the application (for example, games and web page images) being executed in the terminal having a relatively small screen, such as a mobile terminal on a larger screen and can extend the usability of a mobile terminal.
Therefore, a mobile terminal with the screen mirroring technology such as “Wi-Fi Display” or “Mirroring Airplay” is recently increasing.